


Lu'izri — Don't Ask

by Jennifer Gail (lferion)



Category: Original Work, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Community: fan_flashworks, Dwarven Metaphors, Other, Poetry, Relationship(s), Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Jennifer%20Gail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships are complicated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lu'izri — Don't Ask

**Author's Note:**

> For LAH

When the fire burns too hot, don't ask  
Don't question the ground beneath your feet  
Be careful what you wish for  
Be careful what you say  
Too much definition  
Could take it all away  
Don't ask, don't ask, don't ask.

If the wind blows chill, don't ask  
Ride out the waves of passion & of pride  
There is no reassurance  
No rest or safe repose  
The words have not been given  
To clothe your naked soul  
Don't ask, don't ask, don't ask.

If words would bind too fast, don't ask  
The promise and the presence are not yours  
The questions all have answers  
You may not want to know  
If the edge you walk could crumble  
Or if the pain might show--  
Don't ask, don't ask, don't ask.

Have care for what you've got, don't ask  
Words could turn the willing flesh to stone  
Touch the tinder lightly,  
But a breath will burn  
The sharpest wounds are deeper  
Than any eye discerns  
Don't ask, don't ask, don't ask.

So let the fire burn, don't ask  
Hold the wind & water in your hands  
Keep the hurts all hidden  
Staunch the blood alone  
Pin the pain to music  
And sing it to the stones  
Don't ask, don't ask, don't ask.

**Author's Note:**

> The first draft of this was written a very long time ago, so long ago, I had nearly forgotten it existed at all. Then 'Burn' was posted as the prompt for the Fan-Flashworks second challenge for Jan 2015, and the first line popped right into my head, tune and all. So I pulled it out, polished it a tad, and [posted it.](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/353855.html)
> 
> There is a tune that this goes to, which, technology willing, I will write down &/or record and edit in.
> 
> Lu'izri is Khuzdul for 'don't ask'. Many thanks to Morgynleri and the Dwarrow Scholar.


End file.
